Strange Happenings and New Beginnings
by LipglossAndLipstick
Summary: Ryou,Marik,and Yuugi get a strange e-mail, who sent it and what's it about...


Strange Happenings and New beginnings

Chapter one-The talk-

It was a quiet night at the Ishtar house. Marik and Mailk where sitting on the couch watching Tv(Hot in Cleaveland ^-^). Odion was out for a walk, and Isis was making cookies in the kitchen. Now the only reason it was quiet was because of the strange e-mail that Marik had gotten 6 days ago. Naturally he told no one, but his yami knew that something was wrong.

"Marik sweetie what's wrong" Malik asked looking at the smaller boy.

"...nothing.."

"Your lying!" Marik wasn't suprised that his yami could tell that he was, in fact, lying. What suprised him was that it took Malik this long to figure out that something was indeed wrong.

"No I'm not" Marik wasn't going to tell his yami about the e-mail, but he was going to have to tell him something.

"Yes you are"

"No.I'"

"YES! You Are" Malik was starting to get quite pissed off that Marik was keeping something from him.

"Marik listen I just have alot of things on my mind right now ok. I'm fine really" Marik said giving his yami a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Sure what ever you say I'll find out eventually" Malik said before getting up and following his lighter side to the kitchen.

Now unlike the Ishtar house, which was calm and somewhat peaceful. The Bakura house was the exact opposite. For Marik was not the only one who had recived a strange e-mail.

"Hey you" Bakura said upon entering the kitchen

"Yes what is it 'Kura" Ryou said turning to at who had entered his peaceful domian

"What the fuck is your problem lately" Bakura harsly said sitting on the counter next to his standing hikari.

"Um...nothing really why?" Ryou said while backing away a little bit. Even though Bakura had stopped beating him, Ryou was still a little nervous around him. Now unfortunally for the sightly frightened boy, Bakura had seen the sudden movement and pulled Ryou back towards him.

"Don't tell me I still scare you"

"Um...ok I won't" Ryou said trying to pull out of his yami's half-hug thingy.

"You keep strugling I'm just going to hang on tighter" Bakura sighed as he tightened his grip and the young boy.

"Did you want something or did you just come in here to make me burn my soup" Ryou said ducking to get out of his yami's hug, which earned him a dissaponted sigh from Bakura.

"Um...crap why was I in here..." Bakura pondered to him self, which earned a small laugh from Ryou.

"Oh that's right!" The spirit exclamied happly, jumping off the counter in said process.

"I'm leaving" Ryou said, picking up his soup and heading to the living room.

"So what is your problem lately Ry, I mean you have been all quiet and emo..."

"Notemo" Ryou responded quickly inturpting his yami mid-sentence

"Sure whatever, as I was saying. It's strange even for your usual self it's starting to make me worry" Bakura said sitting next to his hikari on the fluffy, pale yellow couch(yes I made the couch yellow :D).

"I told you I don't have a problem, nothing is on my mind ok Bakura" Ryou sighed quielty before getting up and walking quickly to his room.

Unlike the other two households the Mutou house was normal, well normal-ish for unlike Ryou and Marik, Yuugi had shown Yami the strange e-mail that he had recived 6 nights before. Naturaly the pair thought nothing of it just a harmless prank or one of the many threats sent by Tea. But as the week was coming to a close and the date on the e-mail was approching Yuugi was getting really uneasy. Which had a negitive effect on both his dark side and his grandpa.

"Aibou what's wrong" Yami asked pausing the movie that the smaller boy seemed so ingrossed in.

"Hey why'd you do that I want to see what happens and you just totally ruined the supenceful mood" Yuugi pouted which in turn earned a chuckle from Yami

"Answer my question aibou, what's been on your mind lately"

"Oh nothing much just...um...stuff" Yuugi answered his yami in all honstey without telling him the whole truth. Yami more then likely knew anyway

"Stuff huh? Well what kind of stuff" Yami further questioned the smaller boy

"Ok well remember that e-mail that I got last week..."

"Yah what about it?"

"Um...remember the date on the letter"

"Yes what about it?" Yami was really confused now. Sure we seen the letter but he never really read it.

"The date on it is tomorrow" Yuugi's voice had lost all emotion and that scared Yami. He had only seen Yuugi like this one other time, and that was the day he recived that stupid e-mail.

"Yuugi don't worry I'm sure that it's nothing" Yami said leaning over and pulling his hikari onto his lab. To which Yuugi did not protest and curled deeper into Yami's chest.

"Yah your right I'm just worring over nothing. Now can you un-pause the movie I want to finsh watching it"

"Fine fine if you must" Yami sighed and hit play on the remote

SleeplessNightmare-So that's all for now I might continue this but um...I need and idea for what should happen in the nest chapy. I have an idea but I need more. ^-^

Yuugi-You started this and you don't even have an ending plained

SleeplessNightmare-Yup basically

Bakura-Fuck'tard

SleeplessNightmare-YAH WELL I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU BALANCE SUMMER SCHOOL AND BFF TROUBLES!

Ryou-Um..R&R please*runs to stop Bakura from being dismembered*

SleeplessNightmare-Who ever leaves a comment gets a cupcake and a HUG d^-^b


End file.
